


Nothing Like It

by SirPanda



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirPanda/pseuds/SirPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small, insignificant drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Like It

 “The topic you are talking about is rather full of triggers, Cronus, though I am surely aware you know of them, so I have no need to go into further explanation. For as long as mankind has existed there have been many kinds of relationships, so many that will not fit into my speech (at the moment anyway). The kind you are searching for is very common, yet difficult to acquire, as you yourself are a peculiar person.  You want only someone to be yourself around and someone who will accept your constant ‘attacks’, which I might add are quite full of dangerous triggers. Not a whole lot will be willing to accept such an atrocious pile of what you are, I feel taking a completely opposite approach of what you normally do is the proper action to take. Are you following me here?”

Cronus sighed, “Kankri, I am _not_ here to listen to your page long speeches. I just need a straight answer from you. So can you stop beating around the bush? I’m trying to be nice here.”

“The sheer fact you cannot piece the puzzle together has perplexed my mind. I don’t see how my actions or words have proved fruitless in your efforts when I so clearly display them for your solving.” Kankri stated. He casually pushed himself off the wall he had been leaning on and calmly pushed his hands into his pocket, and slowly turned his head towards Cronus’s.

“Wait, uh, you’re saying you…?” He scratched his head an cocked it forward, “tapping” his forehead against Kankri’s (though to him it felt as if he was bludgeoned, even so, none of them winced). He noticed how his friends posture slackened; his cheeks became pink (to him), but they were most likely red on account of his tanned skin and his breaths were ragged.

“Whatever though that is running through your head about my current state is probably correct.” He murmured.

“You’re sick?” Cronus chuckled softly. “Nah, chief, I got you… loud and… clear…” He pressed his lips softly against Kankri’s. Almost immediately, the latter threw his arms around his neck and pressed his body (desperately) against his.

It was funny how some things like this worked out in the end; where that guy you always talk to ends up being your boyfriend, especially when you don’t expect it. Neither of them complained, though, because no one knew Kankri like Cronus, and no one would listen to Cronus like Kankri.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am still alive and breathing. I apologize for not updating anything else in this world though i stated blatantly that i would. Gomen, arrenpentido, SORRY. Bleh...  
> Well this was my first crack at writing Kankri and Cronus, though i hate Kankri so much... not hate him but like, its difficult (for me) to write him. i am a-okay with Cronus over there, i love him.  
> So, yeah, hope you enjoyed this lil drabble, also, i may delete my FF.net account just because i really enjoy your audience much more (archivers?). Idk, i don't get any comments on anything, which = no flames, and they're pretty annoying. So, yeah, you guys are great!  
> (And i dont mean to bash FF.net, it's just the amount of flames is kinda annoying. Like, if you dont like it, why read it?)


End file.
